


I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

by ashtiff



Series: Prom, Proposal and a Pregnancy [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan most certainly doesn't feel his stomach flip when Brendon gets down on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>*Warning for cheesy High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

Ryan slammed his locker shut and walked towards his next class, which luckily was his favorite. He had been having such a terrible day so far, his car battery decided to die while he was trying to start his car so he had to walk for twenty minutes to get to school. Also, he left his math textbook in his car so he got a detention. 

Today, Ryan easily decided, was shit.

As if on cue, Ryans least favorite person, Brendon Urie walked up to him with a big grin as usual, "Good morning Ryan!"

"Its afternoon," Ryan deadpanned, still looking forward.

Brendon didn't falter though, he just laughed like Ryan told the funniest joke he'd ever heard, "Oh my god! You're right!"

Ryan just furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes towards Brendon, "Don't you have somebody else to annoy Urie?"

Seriously, Ryan thought, ever since Brendon moved to this school hes seem to decide to talk to Ryan every second possible. No matter how much of an asshole Ryan was, Brendon never got the hint that way just wasn't fucking interested seriously.

"Only you, Ry!"

Ryan flinched at the nickname before smirking to himself and replying, "Okay Bren." 

Brendon gasped and beamed at Ryan, It was the first time he had called Brendon anything besides Urie or some derogatory name. "Yea!" Brendon continued following Ryan to their English class. A new bounce added to his step.

***

"Prom!" Spencer exclaimed to Ryan.

Ryan just gave a distracted grunt and kept his focus on the video game he was currently beating Spencer's ass in.

"Dude, did you hear me?" 

Ryan groaned and paused the game, looking towards Spencer, raising an eyebrow "I don't see the big deal honestly, it's just prom."

"Of course you would say that. Stop being a little emo bitch and do something fun!"

Ryan stared at Spencer for a moment before bursting out laughing, "'Emo little bitch?" He laughed harder and Spencer began to chuckle slightly.

"Yea well, that's what you are, asshole" Spencer said jokingly.

Ryan shrugged, "What about prom though?"

"Are you going?"

Ryan shrugged again, "I don't see the point in going, I don't have a date or anything and don't really want one."

"I'm going with Haley," Spencer stated proudly with a goofy grin.

"Really? I forgot the first hundred times you told me," Ryan replied.

Spencer had been pinning over Haley since they first met her in the 7th grade, Ryan remembers introducing them because at the time he was dating Haley's best friend Keltie. That relationship was short lived due to the fact that the thought of doing anything sexual with her-or any girl in general- scared Ryan.

"I know just, I've been into her for a while you know? I never though I would get a chance with her," Spencer says, turning serious for a moment with a small smile playing at his lips.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and resumed the game as Spencer began talking about how much he liked Haley, secretly glad to be off of the topic of prom.

***

How Brendon knew where Ryan lived, he had no clue. But the last thing he expected on Friday was Brendon throwing pebbles at Ryans window until he opened it up to question the younger boy. "Brendon? What the fuck? How do you know where I live?"

Brendon just smirked and replied, "I have my ways!"

Ryan mentally cursed Spencer and sent him to the depths of hell. "Ok well, what do you want? It's fucking eleven o'clock."

"Well Ryan Ross!" Brendon called up to Ryan and getting down onto one knee, causing Ryan to feel his stomach flip stupidly.

"I, Brendon Urie am asking you George Ryan Ross III to be my date to prom!" Brendon reached both of his arms up towards the window that Ryan was peering his head out of, Ryan just stood there sputtering, dumbfounded and really fucking confused. And also a bit offended.

"What makes you think I'm gay, Urie?"

"As a fellow gay man, I have an amazing gaydar!"

Ryans stupid stomach decided to flip again, but he brushed it off as having to use the bathroom. "What if I wasn't gay? You would feel pretty stupid, wouldn't you?"

Brendon grinned wider, "Well good thing you aren't straight then!"

Ryan narrowed his eyes, hasn't months of Ryan being an asshole towards Brendon taught him anything? Brendon was still kneeling down, both arms outstretched towards Ryan, and his eyes were filled with hope and he pretty much laid his heart on the line for Ryan to take or break right now. Ryan chose the latter. "Haven't I made it pretty clear that I'm not interested in you, like at all?"

Brendon slowly lowered his arms and shook his head, "No, I-I thought-"

"Brendon," Ryan sighed and closed his eyes "I don't like you that way, hell I don't like you at all honestly. Do me and yourself a favor and stop trying okay?" Ryan opened his eyes and regretted it instantly. Brendon looked like somebody had just told him he lost everything, his face, usually so happy and full of life, was now pale and on the border of being void of emotion and bursting into tears any second.

"Right..." Brendon began voice flat and so emotionless.

"Brendon I-" Ryan began but was quickly cut off.

"No its fine, I'll just go."

"Brendon please-" Brendon cut him off again.

"Just stop.." Brendon turned his back and started walking away. He was almost out of sight when Ryan thought he heard a choked sob from the retreating figure. Ryan didn't notice he was crying until he laid down on his bed.

***

When Ryan walked into school the next Monday, he didn't know if anything would be different. 

Up until his walk to English, it really wasn't. Everyday Ryan walked to English with Brendon (or usually Ryan walking to English and Brendon following him). Ryan felt a pang of guilt when he entered the classroom and saw Brendon sitting at a different desk, far from the one he usually sat at next to Ryan. As the lesson went on, Ryan began to feel happier that he could listen to the teacher without Brendon talking to him the whole time. The teacher seemed a bit confused because she usually had to tell Brendon to be quiet about ten times per lesson.

Ryan did not. Did not, miss noticing Brendon watch him out of the corner of his eye every few seconds while they wrote down their assignments. When the bell rung he quickly gathered his items, not wanting to have a run in with Brendon, for once Ryan was actually happy to have Brendon off of his back. When he got to his locker he almost expected Brendon to jump on his back to get his attention-like he had done several times in the past- or scream into his ear while running past, or throwing a random note at him. But just..nothing happened. Ryan looked down the hall to see Brendon, still expressionless, at his locker.

***

When lunch came Ryan sat down next to Spencer who was talking happily with Haley and Keltie (The two of them remained friends after the breakup).  
"Why the long face kid?" Keltie asked.

"Nothing, just tired that's all."

"Wheres your second head?" Haley questioned while Spencer was playing with her hair.

"Who?"

"Oh you know who! The guy you've been talking about all year, you can't just forget about him that easily Ry," Keltie answered, moving closer and leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and burying his face into her blonde hair, "He stopped trying," Ryan said simply.

"Dude," Spencer said "Brendon just doesn't 'stop trying' what did you do?"

Ryan tried to remain innocent "What makes you think I did anything? Maybe he just got tired of me not being into him, okay?"

"Oh fuck that." Spencer rolled his eyes.

Ryan looked up at him.

"Stop lying to yourself okay Ryan? You're so into him it's not even funny. Ever since he transferred to this school you've been talking about him nonstop, its always 'Today Brendon did this' or 'In English class today, Brendon' or my personal favorite, 'Brendon sang to me on our walk to English class again'. You're so smitten that you don't even notice you're always talking about the kid, I don't even care what you did just fix it."

Ryan just stared. Had he really been talking about Brendon all the time? Of course the kid was annoying as fuck and he missed having him around but- Wait. WHAT? He missed having Brendon around? Spencer took his silence as a good thing and conversation began to flow elsewhere between the three of them while Ryan couldn't stop thinking of a certain dark hair'd, brown eye'd boy.

***

It was the night of prom and Ryan had never been more nervous in his life. He never wore his heart on his sleeve before, but he was willing to do it for Brendon. He couldn't stand another week of Brendon completely ignoring Ryan like they never knew each other. So Ryan bought two prom tickets, rented a tux and bought a beautiful rose for Brendon. He even cleaned out his car, which took a whole day and he bumped his head on the roof at least five times. After some serious searching- hacking into the schools website- he found Brendons address, so now here he is- slowly walking up to Brendons house.

He breathes out and knocks on the door three times in a row. He shifts on he feet a few times before the door opens, revealing a depressed looking Brendon. "Ryan? Why are you here?"

"Because I was an asshole Bren. I'm sorry, I- I'm not. I don't want you to think I don't like you. Because I really do, like you that is. I know its a little short notice but.. Will you come to prom with me?" Ryan looked up slightly to see Brendons eyes.

He had that look again, the one where he looked like he was about to burst into tears again but this time they were also filled with hope. "Is this-" he began quietly, "Is this just a pity thing? Because I'm not-"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed, a bit too quickly, "No, no pity, I just. I want to spend prom with you, please Brendon give me another chance."

Brendon looked Ryan up and down before he slowly started to beam and stared at Ryan like he just hung the fucking moon for him. "Ryan.. yes I would love to!" 

Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and held out the single rose to Brendon, who quickly accepted it and grabbed Ryans hand pulling him into his house. "Let me just get changed, alright?" Brendon quickly pecked Ryans cheek and ran off towards his room. Ryan lifted a hand to the side of his face and found himself smiling. Yea, he thought, I could possible be in love with this boy.

***

Brendon and Ryan spent the majority of the night dancing like idiots with Spencer and Haley. Keltie showed up eventually with her date. Some guy named Tom who went to a different school. They all split up however when the Police's 'Every little thing she does is magic' started to play.

"Come with me," Ryan whispered into Brendon's ear and pulled him into the center of the Dance- gym- floor. He wrapped his arms around Brendons small waist and pulled him closer, feeling Brendons arms around his neck, he smiled to himself. He rested his head on Brendon's shoulder and sang to along to the song, changing the 'she' to 'he' "Every little thing he does is magic, everything he do just turns me on, even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for him goes on."

He heard Brendon sniffling slightly next to him so he turned his head slightly to see Brendons eyes slightly wet and he was beaming at Ryan again. "You're so beautiful Brendon," Ryan whispered against Brendons lips before leaning in and pressing his lips gently forward, closing the gap between them. He felt Brendon smiling into the kiss and tighten his arms around Ryan's neck, bringing them closer together, if possible.

Their lips moved slowly and perfectly together, not wanting to move fast but still wanting to be connected to each other. Ryan gripped the back Brendon's suit and slowly slide his hand under the material. Slightly digging his nails into the small of Brendons back. He heard Brendon gasp quietly and mutter a quiet but lustful "Ryan"

He just smiled and slid his other hand lower to rest ontop of Brendon's perfect ass and squeezed lightly, Brendon whimpered lightly and opened his mouth to say something before they heard someone clear their throat beside them. They both turned their heads toward a teacher who was staring at them with an amused expression. "Lets keep it PG-13 okay boys?" She smiled at them before walking off to stop a boy grinding a girl into the wall.

"Sorry," Ryan whispered and squeezed Brendon's ass once more before moving his hands up to rest on Brendon's hips and pecked his lips quickly.

"Don't be," Brendon replied, sliding his arms down to Ryans hands and grasping them. "Thank you, for this. I mean, I know you didn't like me and, I can come off as a bit pushy sometimes," he chuckled slightly.

"I wanted to be here with you Bren, I didn't mean to send you off like that a few weeks ago. I missed you so fucking much."

Brendon look shocked "Really?"

"Yea, walking to English was just a constant reminder that I though I'd lost you."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere" Brendon replied pecking Ryans lips softly once more.

"Yea" Ryan said, letting go of one of Brendon's hands to gently cup his cheek. He leaned forward and let his forehead rest on Brendon's, closing his eyes he whispered, "Yea, you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, right after I wrote 'In my life, I've loved you more'. This is obviously meant to be a prequel to that story but it can be read on it's own if you'd like. I'd also like to apologize for all the cheesy moments and any typos that can be found in this story.


End file.
